gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/D-Party 2015
The EVENT kickstart was Gaia Online's # kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *March 23 :Diedrich gif appears in header :Kickstart - D-Party begins *March 25 :Announcement - D-Party *Month date :Announcement - "EVENT" donate reminder Announcements NPC |content1 = ents Did you know D-Party Time is here? It is! NPC President Diedrich (?)NPC NPC President Diedrich's avatar Commander in Chief Offline Tip Post Post: 96408251_1 created on Tue Mar 24, 2015 2:12 pm Posted: Tue Mar 24, 2015 2:12 pm User Image Hi citizens! Hello! Hi! Hi there! Hi! I'm glad you're all here in my house and listening to me. Did you wake up this morning with one of my strange dumb idiot babies dancing next to you? I am so sorry! They are just too happy and can't help but jiggle and wiggle. You see, my party (group), the best party (group) ever, the D-Party (group), is throwing a party (fun!) I know, so many parties! It is hard to keep track of which ones to RSVP to, but please try not to be rude or maybe there won't be enough food for you when you get there. The D-Party's Party is being thrown to earn campaign funds for the next election, and also to help the D-Party to do amazing things like buy me presents for my 5th birthday! It is true, I am a whole 5 years old on April 1st! Did you know that makes me 48 in dog years, 172 in Zurg years, and 45 in grunny years, but still just 5 in people years? It's true! Please help support the D-Party by tossing your golden shinies into the pile of my dumb babies. They might eat a few of them, but will probably make sure D-Party gets the rest. With your help, the D-Party will host fun new contests, giveaways, and many other very fun events! OK, I will just go wait for you to do that. I know exactly how much gold you have, so if you don't donate enough, I will know that too. I know many things, like that you can earn some great new Achievements and items by helping out the D-Party! Click the button below to get started! That's all! Ok bye...bye...BYE! User Image Join the Party!User Image |title2 = |content2 = |title3 = |content3 = }} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was/wasn't reached.(???) Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * Global rewards * Other items * Achievements *NAME Achievement - description *NAME Achievement - You've donated # million gold to the EVENT donation drive! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *TBA Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices Hey Gaians, We're aware that some users did not receive their items/achievements for donating to the D-Party gold sink event. Rest assured that we do have a list of users that were affected by this and we will be getting you these! Thanks for your patience as we work to resolve this! Hey Gaians, The users who were missing achievements from donating to the D-Party now have their achievements granted! Thank you for your patience as we worked to resolve this! }} See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Name of Event Announcement forum Event forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Anniversary event Category:Kickstart event Category:2015 Event